


Begging

by cinnamorose



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Begging, Other, Praise, eyes emoji uwu, handjobs, i love it, this was fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamorose/pseuds/cinnamorose
Summary: You love Camus's begging.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday camus stans, enjoy the meal

“Please… _ Please _…”

You stroke your fingers over the inside of Camus’s thighs, listening to him faintly whisper, squirming around in his spot. He’s trying so hard to keep quiet, but you’re going slow, and you _ know _ you are. Leaning in towards his shoulder, you bite down on him and watch him shudder. “ _ Please! _” You hum, massaging his thighs.

“Please what?” You ask, letting go of his shoulder. He’s quick to shut up, so you sigh and slowly drag your fingers up his thighs again, teasing him until he whines. Biting his ear, you growl to him. “Please _ what _, Camus?” You repeat, feeling him shudder against you.

“P… Nnh… Must I say it aloud?” He asks, pulling at the ropes on his arms. His neck and shoulders were all covered in bite marks, lovingly made from you. Slowly, you brush your hands up to his chest, waiting for him to say the words you want to hear. He squirms against you slowly, letting out a shaky breath. Your fingers go over his nipples lightly and he twitches, squirming roughly. “God- Please, please!” He whines.

“You have to tell me what it is you want.” You say, smiling against his shoulder. He tugs on his ropes, trying to quiet himself down. He’s a mess like this, and he looks _ very _ good. You move a hand to stroke his hair. He leans into your hand a little.

“You are… Extremely strict.” He sighs, his eyes closed. You hum and bite one of the limited spaces of empty space on his neck, feeling him shiver, and you suddenly give him a quick, sharp pull on his hair. “Ah-!”

You hum and grin, rubbing down the front of his body as he rocks back against you slowly. “Please, ah… Please, please…”

“_ Tell me _ .” You hiss into his ear, feeling him shiver and hearing his whimper as your hand slips downwards, teasing around _ exactly _ where he wanted. 

“... Please, lower your hand a little more, and touch me… Th-_ There _ .” He breathes, the lewd thought setting his skin on fire. When you don’t move your hand, he squirms and tries his best to thrust against your hand before you pull it away. “P-Please, please, please touch me. Touch me, touch me, _ touch me _.” He’s utterly adorable, slowly coming apart by your hands.

“Stay still.” You command, watching him shakily sigh as he forces himself to stay still. Pleased by his actions, you rest your hands back on his hips, feeling him twitch as he keeps still. “You do like saying that, don’t you?” You tease calmly, a stark contrast to his pleads. “Please, please… Such a whiny boy.”

“My dearest, don’t… Don’t deny me like so, I’m begging you.” He whimpers. You chuckle near his ear, brushing your hand over his soft inner thigh. He always looked good, at least to you, but when he’s naked like this, on his knees, his arms bound behind him, his neck and shoulders dark with bites from you, his hair just the slightest bit disheveled by you pulling it, desperate pleads falling from his mouth as he begs for you to give him relief, to let him finally finish. You brush your hands down the insides of his thighs, feeling him struggle to stay still like you told him to. “Must I… _ Hah… _ Must I be vulgar about it?” He breathes.

You raise your eyebrows and smirk. Now that’s a thought to have: Camus, high and royal and formal Camus, saying dirty, filthy words that sound like they should be coming out of Ranmaru’s mouth instead of his. “Why don’t you, hm?” You brush your hands up the insides of his thighs, listening to the way his voice hitched.

“... P-Please… Touch my… Mmf…” He turns his head away, going silent for a good few seconds. Opening his mouth, he quietly mumbles. “... Please, touch my cock…” You smile, kissing under his ear as you wrap your hand around the base of it.

“Good boy.” You praise, feeling the way he shuddered against you. You can’t quite tell if it’s from the contact or from the words, but all you know is that you want more. More of him, more of his sounds, more of his shudders; you want to watch him come apart.

Starting to move your hand slowly, you press kisses over his neck, with occasional nibbles up and down the skin. He has to work tomorrow, but you’ll help him cover up all the dark pretty marks. Quietly, you whisper praises to him. He’s so cute, he’s so good.

You adore his begging.


End file.
